City College of San Francisco (CCSF) and San Francisco State University (SFSU) jointly propose to continue their successful Baccalaureate Bridge Program. The multi-component program is designed to increase recruitment, retention, transfer rates, and graduation of underrepresented minority students with baccalaureate degrees in science to prepare them to pursue careers in biomedical research. The primary objectives of this CCSF/SFSU Bridge Program are: (1) to bring the mathematics skills of entering community college students to a level needed for them to successfully complete Calculus prior to transferring to SFSU and other 4-year institutions; (2) to supplement the introductory biology and chemistry courses at CCSF with enrichment workshops designed to improve the performance of underrepresented minority students in these critical gateway science courses; (3) to provide research experiences for participants; (4) to provide a link between CCSF and SFSU students and faculty that fosters a career in biomedical research; and (5) to develop a monitoring system with appropriate counseling and academic support services for program participants. CCSF and SFSU faculty have implemented seven activities to accomplish these objectives. Advising and Mentoring Program Pre-calculus Math Bridge Workshop, Honors Seminar Series, Academic Enrichment Workshop, Science in Action Directed Research, Independent Research Internship, and CCSF Faculty Development. An elaborate monitoring, tracking, and evaluation component allows determination of the benefit of the program on retention rates, transfer rates to higher level degree programs. To further enhance the success experienced during the first grant award period, two major changes were made in response to concerns of the 1995 NIH review group program evaluations, and comments of student and faculty participants. Advising and mentoring and CCSF faculty development will be further increased. In addition to providing summer research experiences for CCSF faculty, short technical workshops will be held to supply CCSF faculty with information, methods, and experiments for incorporation in lecture material and laboratory sessions, thereby enriching CCSF's biology and chemistry curricula. During the implementation period, 84 underrepresented minority science majors were served. By January 1996, 46 program participants had transferred to SFSU, U.C. Berkeley, U.C. Davis, U.C. Santa Cruz, Hunter College and Howard University. In the continuing three-year program, 100 to 150 underrepresented minority students will participate in the year-round program of activities that begin immediately after they graduate from high school and carries them through their transition to a four year institution.